LOVE KYUMIN
by aiueo4
Summary: Bukan kebiasaan Kyuhyun untuk melamun jika Ia tak sedang ada masalah." - KYUMIN Yaoi OS - Special for JOY


Title : LOVE!

Cast

KYUMIN

Disclaimer

Semua makhluk milik ALLAH SWT

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan. YAOI. Typo(s).

Don't Like Don't Read

Genre : Romance.

Rating : T

Summary :

"Bukan kebiasaan Kyuhyun untuk melamun jika Ia tak sedang ada masalah."

Check this out! Enjoy :)

-KYUMIN-

Dentingan suara berhambur merdu saat sepasang sumpit alumunium beradu dengan rapuhnya mangkuk ramen. Irama konstan tercipta. Mengalun indah seakan menjadi pengiring jiwa yang sekarang terbang jauh dari sang raga.

Tak sedikitpun berkurang massa dari porsi makanan itu. Hanya terlihat sumpit yang terus mengaduk-aduk makanan tak jelas. Tak ada nafsu sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun Hyuuuuuuuuuung..."

Sengaja berucap dengan volume yang tinggi di depan telinga sang pendengar. Rasa kesal sudah membahana saat tak ada sahutan sedari tadi Ia memanggil. Kyuhyun terjengkang kebelakang. Sedangkan Henry tertawa nista.

"YA! Henry, kau tak perlu berteriak!"

Kyuhyun kembali membenarkan duduknya. Sedikit mengeratkan jas hitam-nya. Tetap dengan pandangan lesu yang senantiasa terpampang diwajah tampan itu. Meletakkan sumpitnya ke meja. Dan menopang dagu dengan siku diatas meja. Menatap tak minat pada penatnya pemandangan jalan kota Seoul didepannya.

"Waeyo, Hyung?"

Henry hanya terheran. Ya, sudah sejak tadi pagi Kyuhyun berkelakuan aneh. Terlihat lesu dan selalu kehilangan konsentrasi. Sesekali juga terlihat melamun. Sama sekali bukan kebiasaan Kyuhyun sang Eksekutif Muda.

Tanpa jawaban. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas dalam. Tetap menatap pemandangan padatnya jalanan. Memuakkan saja..

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Menurutmu?"

Henry tersenyum kecil. Benar. Kenapa Ia bodoh sekali sebagai dongsaeng? Kenapa Ia tak menyadari kalau Hyung-nya itu lesu karena sedang ada masalah? Hah, jangan sibuk mengurusi hal tak penting, Henry. Beginilah jadinya.

Diam. Hanya kediaman antara kedua Hyung dan Dongsaeng itu selama beberapa menit. Kyuhyun yang pikirannya melayang jauh. Dan Henry yang mencoba bergumul dengan pikirannya dan tentu saja makanannya.

"Pulanglah!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Saindainya aku bisa. Setelah ini ada rapat pemegang saham dengan dari Indonesia."

Kembali Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh, tanpa Henry menyuruhnya pun Ia akan pulang atau bahkan tak berangkat kerja jika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi ke-profesional-an harus dijunjung tinggi. Dan Ia tak boleh egois.

"Kau percaya padaku, Hyung?"

=KYUMIN=

Tap Tap Tap

Derap langkah semakin bertambah intensitas saat deru angin luar yang diterima semakin kencang. Angin lembab musim dingin juga salah satu faktor Ia kini berlari naik ke apartement. Kekalutan hatinya seakan terus bertambah.

"Ish,"

Bibir tipisnya mengumpat saat kesialan datang padanya. Haruskah lift ini mati pada saat Ia benar-benar terburu-buru? Benar-benar moment yang sangat tidak tepat. Hei, apa benar lift ini mati? Kamarnya ada dilantai 13 dan apa yang staff itu katakan? Lewat tangga? Ujian berat, eoh?

"Sial !"

Dengan terus mengumpat, Ia segera berlari menuju pintu darurat disebelah kanan-nya. Tergopoh-gopoh menaiki tangga demi tangga 13 lantai itu. Sampai pada pintu darurat yang bertuliskan "Lantai 13" senyum kecil terukir dibibir Kyuhyun.

Braakk-

Berlari dan menggebrak meja. Sekalut itukah dirinya?

Ceklek-

Berbeda 180 derajat dengan Kyuhyun yang kalut dan tak berperikepintuan, kini Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartement-nya dengan sangat pelan. Melangkah pelan menuju sebuah pintu yang akan membawanya pada sebuah keagungan Tuhan. Tersenyum lembut saat retina matanya telah menangkap keindahan itu.

"Ming~"

Diatas kasur ber-seprai pink lembut, seorang namja tengah terbaring. Merajut mimpi dengan sangat nyaman. Berselimut hangat Ia menjaga tubuh dari suhu dingin luar.

Kyuhyun terduduk disisi ranjang. Tersenyum tipis. Begitu lega. Benar, hilang sudah rasa kalut yang menggelayutinya sedari pagi. Ia sudah mendapat jawabannya.

"Chagiya~"

Merundukkan badannya. Berbisik rendah ditelinga kiri sang 'istri' Cho Sungmin. Membelai lembut pipi Sungmin yang chubby. Kyuhyun tak salah pilih, Sungmin benar-benar manis.

"Eunghh~ hhh~"

Bak anak kecil, Ia menggeliat lucu. Sontak mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata foxy-nya sesaat Ia mulai terganggu dengan perlakuan orang lain yang telah membangunkannya.

Melebar sempurnalah kelopak mata dari Sungmin saat mengetahui siapa yang beradaa didepannya dengan jarak yang tak lebih dari 5 centii itu.

"Eungh~ Kyunie?"

Memiringkan kepalanya saat tak mengerti kenapa sang 'suami' Cho Kyuhyun malah hanya tersenyum saat ini. Eoh, bukankah Kyuhyun-nya seharusnya berada dikantor? Ini belum jam pulang kerja.

"Bogoshipo, Ming~"

Sungmin membeo lucu saat Kyuhyun memeluknya. Bukan, bukan Sungmin tidak suka Kyuhyun memeluknya. Ia justru sangat suka karena pelukannya hangat. Tapi, Ia masih belum mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun sekarang berada dihadapannya dan memeluknya. Apakah ini mimpi? Ah, mungkin saja ini halusinasi. Ia sedang sakit sekarang. Bisa saja bukan?

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun. Alisnya bertatut. Jujur, Ia masih heran.

"Kyunie? Benar ini Kyunie?" ujar Sungmin sembari membelai lembut pipi tirus sang suami.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Min. Dan Kau bukan sedang bermimpi. Ini real."

Kyuhyun menjepit ujung hidung mancung Sungmin gemas. Disamping Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan mata foxy indah itu. Sungguh, betapa polos istrinya itu.

"Eung, Kyunie kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Apakah salah kalau seorang suami khawatir terhadap istrinya yang sedang sakit? Aku kalut, Ming~"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Ia mengerti. Kyuhyun hanya kalut karena Ia sedang sakit. Terlalu berlebihan, eoh?

"Nan gwenchana, yeobo. Ukh, gomawo sudah khawatir. Jadi merepotkan. Hehe~"

Cup-

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin ringan. Benar, Sungmin adalah anugrah terindah Tuhan yang diciptakan untuk seorang Kyuhyun. Lihatlah betapa manis nya dia. Tak akan ada yang bisa menandinginya.

"Aku benar-benar tak konsen bekerja karena Kau, chagi. Kau merebut semua pikiranku. Dan karena kau juga semua pekerjaanku kacau. Ukh,"

"Aku?"

"Kau, Ming~"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pikirannya yang polos kini malah merutuki kebodohannya kenapa Ia harus sakit yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun kehilangan semangat kerja? Kau bodoh, Cho Sungmin.

"Hehe, Jangan sakit lagi, eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Melihat istrinya dengan bibir pouty, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Sangat cantik. Kyuhyun bahkan terkagum. Ia benar-benar tak mau kehilangan Sungmin. Ia benar tak akan rela.

"Nde, chagiyaaaaa~" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

CUP-

Sekali lagi, ciuman ringat didaratkan Kyuhyun di pipi chubby itu. Sangat lembut. Manis.

"Eung, Kyu?"

Sungmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya keleher Kyuhyun yang senantiasa menundukkan badannya. Mencoba mengambil perhatian Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

"Hemm.."

"Poppo~"

Sungmin berucap dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Dengan sedikit berdebar dan malu, Ia berhasil mengakui keinginannya sekarang. Membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai senang. Tak sia-sia dia pulang sekarang.

"Mwo? Apa chagi? Aku tak dengar. Ayo ulangi." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Ish, "

Sebal dengan basa-basi dan godaan Kyuhyun padanya, Sungmin mengambil selangkah lebih maju.

CUP-

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir tipis sang suami. Mengecap manisnya bibir yang belum Ia rasakan sedari tadi. Hanya menempelkan bibir untuk beberapa detik. Sebelum keinginan Sungmin menjadi lebih dan Ia melumat bibir Kyuhyun pelan.

"Eumph~"

Tak ingin Sungmin salah paham, Kyuhyun membalas ciuman itu dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang memabukkan. Kesempatan langka untuk Sungmin manju lebih dulu dari pada dia. Manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya, Cho.

"Eunghh~ hhhh~ engggghhhh~"

Kenikmatan yang mencandu seiring dengan intensitas ciuman bibir pasangan suami-istri itu. Bergerak kekanan dan kekiri untuk terus lidah itu mengecap manis bibir pasangan. Sampai pada lidah Kyuhyun yang menerobos masuk pertahanan Sungmin untuk menjelajahi setiap inchi isi mulut Sungmin. Mengabsen apa saja yang ada dimullutnya.

"Akhhhh, eunghhh~ hongghh~ shhhheunggghh~"

Melupakan dunia dengan kenikamatan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"Eumphhhnghhh~ shhh~ eungghhh~"

Ceklek-

Sampai mereka memutus paksa tautan bibir bercampur saliva itu dengan cepat. Mengusap bibir masing-masing sembari mengatur detak jantung masing-masing yang seakan mau putus. Untuk setelahnya menoleh pada pintu yang telah terbuka lebar itu.

"Eomma Appa.. Hiks.."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju seorang anak kecil dengan tinggi tak lebih dari gagang pintu itu. Berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya. Tersenyum lembut dan menarik pelan tubuh sang anak untuk dipeluknya. Dan digendong menuju Sungmin yang sudah terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Hiks.. Eomma.. Hiks.."

Beralih ke pangkuan Sungmin. Memeluk Sungmin erat dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya yang kecil itu ke dada sang eomma. Menimbulkan keheranan dari kedua orangtua-nya itu.

"Waeyo chagi? Sunghyunie kenapa menangis? Cerita pada eomma dan appa, nde?"

Sungmin mengusap lembut surai hitam namja kecil dipelukannya itu. Menggedikkan bahu pada Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun bertanya ada apa dengan putra mereka itu.

"Seunghyunie anak appa, waeyo chagi?"

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan punggung purtanya. Memberi ketenangan pada bocah imut yang masih senantiasa sesenggukan itu.

Sunghyun melepas pelukannya. Beralih menatap mata teduh sang appa dengan mata sembabnya. Sangat mirip dengan Sungmin yang sehabis menangis. Duplikat Sungmin.

Ibu jari Kyuhyun mengusap pipi chubby Sunghyun lembut. Menghapus air matanya dengan senyum lembut yang menenangkan.

"Waeyo, jagoan appa?"

"Hiks, Sunghyunnie mimpi buruk appa."

"Eoh, mimpi apa sayang?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Mimpi? Sebenarnya apa yang dimimpikan putranya ini sampai Ia menangis?

"Mimpi Appa berubah menjadi srigala dan memangsa Eomma yang berubah menjadi kelinci. Hiks.."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melebarkan kelopak matanya secara maksimal. Apa ini? Kenapa anak mereka mimpi yang 'iya-iya'? Membuat mereka otomatis mengalihkan pandangan dari masing-masing dan menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal itu. Malu, eoh?

"Eomma dan Appa kenapa garuk-garuk?"

"Hehe.. Aniyo, chagi.."

Kau tahu Kyu? Sifatmu yang evil itu benar-benar akan menurun pada Sungmin kecil itu.. Rasakan =D

HOWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~ INI FF AUTHOR YANG GAJE ! XD


End file.
